Barrent? Hinata?
by Uzumaki NaMa
Summary: #SHBF5 - Family/SasuHina berpisah lantaran sebuah alasan yang tak masuk akal/"Berselingkuh saat suami bekerja? Menyedihkan"/"Ayo kita menikah"/"Eh, kau sedang tak berpacaran kan?"/Gomen... belum bisa bikin skuel-nya GT/Tinggalkan jejak plis...


"Berselingkuh saat suami bekerja? Menyedihkan!" suara _baritone_ yang terucap dari mulut seorang pria dengan nada terdengar mengejek dan terkesan... menyindir?

Tak jauh dari dirinya terdapat sepasang pria dan wanita yang sedang menikmati hidangan. Mereka berada di sebuah _cafe coffee_ yang sepi dan hanya ada tiga pengunjung saat ini. Sang wanita yang merasa tersindir hanya melirik tanpa menanggapi. Dirinya cukup tahu untuk tidak membentak orang yang mengeluarkan kalimat tak mengenakkan itu.

"Aku benar-benar prihatin dengannya" masih pria yang sama dengan objek wanita yang sama pula. Bedanya, dia sudah memesan kepada pelayan _cafe_.

Tetap tak ditanggapi. Bahkan sang wanita mengalihkan tatapannya dan memulai perbincangan dengan pria yang bersamanya.

"Selama ini bekerja hanya untuk menghidupi istrinya yang berkencan dengan pria lain" di genggamannya sudah ada koran yang terbuka.

"Benar-benar menyedihkan" pelayan buru-buru pergi setelah menyerahkan pesanan sang pria berjas.

"Harusnya dia mendengarkanku untuk tidak menikahi wanita jalang" kopi dihadapannya dia seduh sambil meniup-niup udara yang mengepul dari cangkirnya.

"Beruntung dia tidak melahirkan" matanya masih fokus kepada koran seakan serius membaca. Sedang sang wanita hanya bisa menggertakkan gigi dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

" _Ups,_ benar juga... Dia _kan_ mandul"

 _ **Prang**_

Sang wanita sudah tak bisa lagi menahan. Kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kontrol. Ucapannya benar-benar memuakkan.

Setelah melempar cangkirnya ke arah pria itu _-yang sialnya meleset_ \- tanpa mempedulikan karyawan _cafe_ yang menatapnya, dia segera berjalan ke arah pria kurang ajar itu.

"Pecundang. Seorang pria yang hanya bisa menyindir, tak pantas menyandang gelar CEO"

Sang pria yang awalnya menatap datar, kini malah tersenyum _–ah bukan,_ lebih tepat kalau disebut mengejek.

"Ajarkan teman bodohmu untuk memilih wanita yang lebih baik daripada istrinya. Dan aku yakin dia takkan pernah menemukannya" sang wanita berusaha untuk mengambil kendali atas otaknya. Mencoba berontak untuk tidak lagi membentak. Kemudian membalikkan badan menjauh dari meja pria yang sejak tadi menyeringai padanya.

 _ **Tap**_

Langkahnya berhenti, kemudian "Ku ingatkan satu hal" sedikit menoleh ke kanan melewati bahunya, lantas berucap, "Aku bukan lagi Uchiha"

 _ **Deg**_

Naruto sukses terbelalak.

.

* * *

" _ **Barrent? Hinata?"**_

 _ **by : Uzumaki NaMa**_

 _ **SHBF-5 #Family**_

 _ **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

 _ **Selamat membaca...**_

* * *

Fikirannya kalut. Dia _frustasi_ akibat banyaknya pekerjaan kantor yang menumpuk. _Deadline_ pekerjaan yang mengharuskan dirinya menyelesaikan pekerjaan dalam waktu dekat. Belum lagi permasalahan yang menimpa pernikahannya. Keutuhan keluarga kecilnya diambang kehancuran – _ah bukan_ , sudah hancur lebih tepatnya. Karena 2 bulan yang lalu dia sudah menandatangani surat perceraian.

Bertambah parah saat Naruto meneleponnya hanya untuk menanyakan masalah keluarganya. Ditambah lagi, kawannya itu mengatakan bahwa Hinata -sang mantan istri- sedang bersama seseorang berambut merah.

 _Siapa? Siapa orang berambut merah yang bersama Hinata? Gaara? Sasori? Karin? Kushina? Aarrghh..._ Hinata jelas tak mungkin bersama ibu kandung Naruto.

 _Lalu siapa? Pria-kah? Wanita-kah?_

" _Tch,_ Naruto _Dobe_ "

Memang benar. Naruto memang bodoh. Bodoh karena telah membuka luka lama. Membuatnya lagi-lagi merasakan sakit yang amat dalam di hatinya. Belum lagi perasaan bersalah yang bersarang.

 _Bersalah?_ Iya, dia merasa bersalah. Dialah yang menjadi penyebab kehancuran ini. Padahal dia tahu keluarga kecil yang dibinanya bersama sang istri bukanlah seumur jagung.

Delapan tahun bukanlah waktu singkat untuk membina rumah tangga bukan?

 _Tch..._ Dia benar-benar menyesal sekarang.

.

* * *

Sarapan yang dilakukannya bersama teman kerjanya tadi, sangat jauh dari kesan baik. Berkali-kali dia mengucapkan kata maaf yang hanya dibalas anggukan oleh rekan kerjanya itu. Belum lagi, kemarahan dan permintaan ganti rugi dari pemilik _cafe_. Iya, dia cukup sadar diri untuk tidak menghindar. Dia ingat sudah memecahkan gelas _kok._

Jadi tadi, dia harus meluapkan amarah lantaran Naruto -teman sang mantan suami- menyindirnya dengan kalimat yang menurutnya tak pantas keluar dari mulut seorang CEO. _Bagimana dia tidak marah?_ Naruto hanya bisa mengungkapkan hal yang dilihatnya tanpa mau tahu tuduhannya benar atau salah.

 _Menuduh dia berselingkuh?_ Apa-apaan! Dia tak berselingkuh dari atau dengan siapapun. Dia bukan milik orang lain saat ini. Dia _Single, Jomblo,_ dan jelas _Available_. Dia bebas melakukan apapun bersama ataupun tanpa orang lain.

 _Perempuan jalang?_ Tahu apa Naruto tentang jalang? Bahkan dia hanya pernah _"tidur"_ dengan satu pria saja, Sasuke. Tentu saja saat mereka masih _sah_ menjadi pasangan suami istri. Tak pernah sekalipun dia berfikir untuk berbagi kasur dengan orang lain saat ini.

Dan lagi, apa katanya? Dia bilang, _dia perempuan mandul?_ _Heh,_ mulutnya benar-benar tak memiliki sopan santun.

 _Tch,_ bertemu dengan pria itu benar-benar membuatnya marah sekaligus sakit. Membuat otaknya kembali memutar masa kebersamaannya dengan Sasuke sejak 8 tahun lalu.

Sebenarnya mereka sudah menjadi kawan sejak kecil. Bermain bersama, belajar berdua, bahkan tidur di kasur yang sama-pun sudah mereka lakukan sejak kanak-kanak. Entah siapa yang memulai, keduanya menjalin ikatan percintaan saat SMA.

Hubungan mereka berlanjut hingga keduanya sama-sama lulus kuliah S1. Saat itu umur mereka masing-masing adalah 22 tahun dan 21 tahun, dengan Sasuke yang lebih tua. Mereka selalu mengedepankan kedewasaan dan kepala dingin saat menghadapi _problema_ percintaan. Berusaha untuk tidak terlalu terjebak dalam permasalahan. Berusaha mengalah satu sama lain, karena mereka sadar dengan usia yang tak lagi muda.

Alhasil, hubungan mereka baik-baik saja.

Barulah saat umur Sasuke menginjak usia 25 tahun dengan pekerjaannya sebagai _Manager_ _aniki_ -nya di perusahaan Uchiha, mereka membuat komitmen. Meyakinkan diri satu sama lain bahwa pernikahan adalah yang terbaik bagi hubungan keduanya di masa depan. Dan seingat Hinata, dia hanya mengangguk dengan wajah merona saat itu. Pelukan dan ciuman juga menjadi warna di hari lamaran tak langsung itu.

Pernikahan yang dilakukan keluarga besar Uchiha dan Hyuuga cukup sederhana. Tak ada wartawan ataupun _paparazzi_ yang meliput. Bahkan undangan-pun hanya keluarga dan beberapa kerabat terdekat. Karena keduanya memilih untuk menjalani pernikahan dengan kekhidmatan dan ketenangan.

Perjalanan bahtera rumah tangga mereka berjalan dengan baik. Lancar tanpa hambatan. Tak ada tuntutan dan paksaan dari kedua belah pihak keluarga untuk segera memiliki _momongan._ Keluarga mereka sama-sama mengerti dengan alasan keduanya untuk tidak terburu-buru. Masih banyak cita-cita yang harus dicapai.

Semua baik-baik saja sampai Sasuke mengajaknya berkonsultasi pada dokter seksolog. Mungkin Sasuke menginginkan setidaknya satu bayi di tengah-tengah mereka. Saat itu, usia pernikahan mereka menginjak tahun keempat.

Dan bumerang itu telak mengenai jiwanya. Salah satu diantara mereka -Sasuke dan Hinata- di- _diagnosa_ mengalami kemandulan oleh sang dokter. Sudah pasti impian mereka untuk memiliki anak tak akan tercapai. Pernyataan itu tak pelak membuatnya terguncang. Memang tak ada air mata saat itu, namun cukup membuatnya sesak.

Seminggu setelahnya, sang dokter mengatakan bahwa dirinya- _lah_ yang mandul. Organ reproduktif-nya tidak subur.

Dia tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Dia hanya bisa bersyukur saat melihat Sasuke tersenyum menenangkan padanya. Sasuke menerimanya. Sasuke tetap mencintainya meski mereka tak dapat memiliki _momongan_. Hinata benar-benar merasa beruntung memiliki sosok suami seperti dirinya.

Kenyataan pahit ini-pun tak terlepas dari telinga keluarga besar Uchiha-Hyuuga. Bahkan para kolega di perusahaan keduanya juga mengetahui berita ini. Hinata malu, tentu saja. Pandangan kasihan dan _mencemooh_ banyak didapatnya dari mereka.

Iya, Hinata tahu dengan nasibnya yang cukup memprihatinkan. Tapi, tidakkah mereka menghentikan pandangan seperti itu pada dirinya? Dia cukup tahu diri _kok._ Tak perlu diejek-pun dia tahu bahwa dirinya adalah wanita yang menyedihkan.

Selama itu pula Hinata tak henti-hentinya bersyukur karena Sasuke membelanya. Dia benar-benar tak memiliki alasan untuk menyesal setelah memutuskan untuk membina keluarga bersama Sasuke. Meski tahu melanjutkan keturunan hanyalah sebuah angan.

Dirinya bahagia. Sampai di tahun ketujuh, sifat suaminya lambat laun menjadi dingin. Meski tak tampak, dia tahu ada yang berubah dari sang suami. Dan Hinata memilih mengabaikannya saat itu. Iya, dia mengabaikan perlakuan Sasuke.

Berminggu-minggu Hinata ditinggal Sasuke ke luar negeri. Padahal dirinya masih ingat, dulu, Sasuke selalu menolak pekerjaan yang mengharuskannya pergi jauh dari Konoha. Lagi-lagi Hinata mengabaikannya dengan menganggap bahwa suaminya bekerja. Dia tak mau terlalu memikirkan permasalahan kecil semacam itu.

Pernah suatu saat Sasuke pulang kerja lewat tengah malam. Namun entah kesalahan apa yang dibuat Hinata, Sasuke tiba-tiba mengungkit permasalahan masa lalu. Sasuke meneriakkan kata 'Mandul' dihadapannya. Air mata yang tak pernah jatuh-pun mau tak mau keluar dari pelupuknya. Untuk kali ini dia tak bisa menahan.

Tapi lagi-lagi Hinata memilih untuk tidak mempedulikannya. Dia mencoba meyakinkan diri bahwa Sasuke lelah saat itu, dan Hinata memaafkan Sasuke saat itu juga.

Menginjak tahun kedelapan, pertengkaran menerjang hubungan mereka. Ini adalah kali pertama mereka tidak akur bahkan sedari kecil. Sasuke marah, Hinata-pun sama. Namun berbeda dengan mata Sasuke yang penuh amarah, mata _amethyst_ Hinata sembab. Sekalipun marah dia tak bisa menahan linangan air mata kesedihan.

Sesungguhnya dia tak tahu penyebab pasti pertengkaran itu.

Keesokan harinya, tanpa terduga Sasuke memberikannya kertas bertuliskan _"Surat Perceraian"_. Tak lupa di bawah sudah ada nama dirinya dan Sasuke. Tepat di atas nama Sasuke terdapat coretan berupa tanda tangan. Lagi-lagi air mata _merembes_ keluar dari pelupuknya. Dia hanya tak menyangka hubungan keluarga mereka kandas dengan mudah.

Dan Hinata semakin terkejut saat Sasuke menyebutkan alasan mereka bercerai. Mandul. Karena dirinya mandul. Jika mandul menjadi alasan, kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Sasuke menceraikannya? Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja mereka berpisah?

Tapi... Demi Tuhan. Hinata tidak mandul. Sasuke- _lah_ yang mengalaminya. Jujur, sehari sebelum dokter seksolog menyatakan siapa yang tidak subur diantara mereka, Hinata mendatangi dokter itu. Menanyakan siapa yang mandul.

Dan setelah mengetahui bahwa sang suami yang mengalaminya, Hinata memaksa Amaru _-sensei_ –dokter seksolog mereka– untuk tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya dan berbohong bahwa dirinya _-lah_ yang mandul.

Beruntung Amaru memenuhi permintaannya, setelah melewati banyak aksi membujuk dari Hinata tentunya. Dia senang karena rahasia ini tersimpan rapat hingga 4 tahun lamanya. Bahkan sampai dirinya benar-benar terpisah dari Sasuke.

.

* * *

Sudah seminggu sejak dirinya bertemu dengan Naruto, dan tanpa diduga setelah 2 bulan tak berkomunikasi, Sasuke mengirimnya _e-mail_ dan mengajaknya bertemu. Tak ada alasan bagi Hinata untuk tidak menyanggupinya.

Setelah berjalan 15 menit, dia memasuki _cafe_ yang dituju. Sembari menunggu Sasuke, dia memesan 2 minuman dan 2 _snack_ kecil. Pelayan-pun pergi dan dengan cepat menyiapkan pesanannya.

Pandangannya menyeluruh melihat keadaan _cafe_ yang tak terlalu ramai. Setidaknya mejanya agak menyudut dan tak menarik perhatian orang lain.

Suara sepatu _pantofel_ menghampiri telinganya. Dia cukup tahu siapa yang datang, apalagi kursi di depannya sudah ditarik dan ditempati oleh orang yang baru saja datang.

"Apa kabar... Hyuuga?" Sasuke memulai pembicaraan.

"Baik. Kau sendiri Uchiha- _san?_ " Hinata menyeduh _vanilla latte_ –nya.

"Baik"

 _ **Hening**_

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Uchiha- _san?_ " Hinata berusaha tidak terlihat canggung. _Mantan suami..._

"Lancar. Pemasaran ke luar negeripun berjalan dengan baik" _white coffee_ –nya, Sasuke seduh dengan hati-hati.

" _Umn..._ Uchiha- _san_ hebat bisa naik pangkat dengan cepat. Bahkan sudah menangani perusahan sendi-"

"Tak perlu berbasa-basi" Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam.

" _Eh?_ " Hinata bingung.

"Hinata..." menghela nafas kemudian, "Aku mencintaimu. Tidak, maksudku... Aku masih mencintaimu"

" _Eh?_ " lagi-lagi Hinata tersentak.

 _ **Srek**_ Sasuke bangkit dari kursi dan menghampirinya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku salah. Tiga hari yang lalu Amaru- _sensei_ mendatangiku dan menjelaskan kebenarannya. Aku benar-benar menyesal Hinata. Seharusnya aku tak mengatakan hal seperti itu padamu"

"..." Hinata terdiam. Rahasianya terbongkar.

"Sebenarnya meski Amaru- _sensei_ tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, aku tetap mendatangimu Hinata. Meminta maaf darimu" Sasuke menunduk sembari berjongkok di samping Hinata. Kedua tangannya juga sudah menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata.

"..."

"Ayo kita menikah"

Dan ucapan itu sukses membuat Hinata lagi, lagi, dan lagi harus dikalahkan oleh air mata. Dia hanya tak percaya bahwa saat ini, _mantan_ suami tercintanya mengajaknya menikah. Sasuke mengajaknya _rujuk_.

"Ta-tapi..."

"Kenapa? Kau tak mencintaiku?" Sasuke mendongak menatap wanita yang paling dicintainya itu.

Hinata menggeleng kemudian menarik Sasuke agar sejajar dengannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, dia memeluk Sasuke yang diartikan sang mantan suami – _ralat_ , calon suami sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

" _Arigatou~_ Hinata. _Arigatou_. Kumohon jangan menangis" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Siapa yang menangis? Aku sedang bahagia!" sentak Hinata pelan.

"Kita menikah minggu depan" Sasuke melonggarkan pelukannya dan melihat wajah calon istrinya, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat memiliki anak"

" _Eh?_ " Hinata terkejut.

"Apa? Dengan program bayi tabung, tentu saja" Sasuke berujar cepat.

" _Eh,_ kukira kau menyuruhku tidur dengan pria lain" _**Ctak**_ _"Aww... Ittaii~_ " Hinata menyentuh keningnya yang disentil Sasuke.

" _Baka!_ Aku tak akan membiarkannya" Sasuke berucap ketus, " _Eh..._ kau tak sedang berpacaran _kan?_ "

"Tentu saja ada"

"Siapa? _Aww..._ "

Hinata menarik hidung mancung Sasuke "Tentu saja kau..." tak lupa menggoyangkannya dengan gemas.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

* * *

 _ **Udah Baca, Wajib Tinggal Jejak.**_

 _ **Silahkan dipilih, mau Review atau Fave.**_

 _ **Maksa? Biarin :p**_

 _ **Arigatou Gozaimashita...**_


End file.
